1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to medical devices. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to occlusion devices for occluding openings in body tissue.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various medical conditions involve openings such as punctures, holes, or tunnels in body tissue, for example in a septum or other body tissue. Examples of such defects include atrial septal defects (ASDs), ventricular septal defects (VSDs), patent foramen ovales (PFOs), or a patent ductus arteriosus (PDA). These defects allow fluid communication between cavities on either side of the body tissue.
Several devices have been developed to occlude these defects, for example the Amplatzer Septal Occluder, Gore Helex Septal Occluder, and Occlutech Figula. The Amplatzer design, disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,725,552, 5,846,261, 5,944,738, and 6,123,715, has braided and woven nitinol wires that are shape set into two discs with a thinner middle portion, such that the middle portion is placed through the opening and the two discs clamp down on each side of the body tissue. The other devices are similarly designed.
However, these devices may be difficult to adapt to a variety of short and long tunnel widths. The devices may be improved to more effectively provide a constant inward axial pressure on each side of the body tissue. Although adequate, these devices may be improved to provide a more effective fit and grip for a variety of openings.